Love in an Elevator
by dustytiger
Summary: Alvez is sick of Garcia ignoring him so he stops the elevator to get her to talk. A hint of Garcia/Alvez enjoy!


Title: Love in an Elevator  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I'm still a poor artisan making no money from this, just playing. CM continues to belong to its creator, network, writers, actors, and actresses who bring it to life weekly!  
Summary: Alvez is sick of Garcia ignoring him so he stops the elevator to get her to talk.  
Notes: Lol I know the stopping the elevator thing is a Gibbs from NCIS thing but that's where my muse went after meeting Alvez trying to get Garcia to warm to him. The title is from the Aerosmith song but it's not full on love just so 'ya know. This is another stand alone. Not sure what my muse will give me next but I needed this one up! Enjoy don't forget to let me know if you like it!

* * *

Penelope Garcia was determined to get out of the building without being cornered on the elevator once again by the newest member of the team. Even in four inch heels she made it to the elevator in record time. She had peaked into the bullpen quickly as walked and hadn't seen him. When she got to the elevator she took a deep breath and smiled, glad to be alone she then saw a hand stopping the door and she sighed.

Luke Alvez put his hand over the door and stopped the doors from closing, just in time. He wasn't trying to catch her on the elevator exactly, but he wasn't avoiding her either. He got into the elevator and smiled in her direction; if looks could kill he'd have been dead on the floor. He wanted nothing more than to get to know her, and she seemed to want the exact opposite. He'd heard so much about everyone on the team when he started working with them and he couldn't understand how this was the same woman everyone seemed to love.

"I don't get you Garcia," Alvez told her.

"Do you wait for me to leave my lair then jump into the queue?" she asked him, dryly.

"I have heard a lot of things about you, all of them good. Even from that strange old boyfriend of yours."

Garcia stared him down, hoping that somehow this would make him disappear. Things were so much easier on computer screens, she really could make a person disappear if she wanted to. She was more than angry that he kept doing this and the fact he had tried to feel her out from other people in the building infuriated her. She needed time with such a big change to her family, and he wasn't letting her have that. This was the hardest change to the team for her and she couldn't understand why he didn't seem to respect that.

"Hey I _am_ nice!" she snapped.

"You have a funny way of showing it," he told her.

"Whatever."

"I get it you don't like change but you've been throwing daggers at me since we met. Rossi calls you Kitten, you're JJ's kids' godmother, Reid lets you hug him and you bring Lewis a tea every morning and your friendship with Morgan is one of the most memorable in the bureau; but with me you're downright cold. What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Maybe if you would stop cornering me in the elevator," she told him.

"I've tried talking to you and you go out of your way to ignore me you've even hung up on me. What gives?"

"You said, I don't like change and you're being aggressive about it."

"I'm not trying to ruffle your feathers I'm trying to get to know you."

Alvez took a deep breath and then he hit a button, stopping the elevator. He ignored her death glare. He was tired of dancing around her, and he was going to get to the bottom of it even if it meant having to be rescued from the contraption by some angry construction workers. He wasn't letting her off the hook this time.

She gasped and kept telling herself she was going to be fine. "Trapping me in the elevator isn't going to warm my heart!" she growled.

"I know how to get it moving again," he assured her.

"Somehow that gives me little comfort."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Treating me like a germ!" he barked, then took a deep breath, yelling was not going to help. "I've tried to get to know you, I've tried to be nice to you. So you're gonna tell me the truth sweet-" she interrupted him before he could finish what he was saying.

"You're not Derek!" she snapped.

There it was, hanging in the air, no longer left unsaid. He knew that she'd been close with him but he also knew that it wasn't as if she never saw him. He understood that it wasn't the same, but it wasn't his fault Derek Morgan had chosen to leave the tight team. Everyone else judged him by his track record but her and he wondered if he would ever find a way to warm her to him.

"So that's it? That's my only crime?" he asked.

She shook her head no but her cheeks were clearly flushing; he'd hit a nerve and the both knew it. She hated profilers, she hated that they could read the smallest body cue, and this was far from it. She missed how things used to be; she missed her best friend. Logically she knew she couldn't change anything but a part of her just wanted to dig her heels in.

"It really sucks to lose your best friend," she told him, her voice cracking, slightly.

"Don't even," he told her, making her jaw drop; few people had ever called her out like that before. "You're his son's godmother too. He's not here but he's not gone."

"Whatever."

"Are you twelve?" he chastised.

"Hey!" she snapped.

"This is what I think you're afraid of Miss Penelope Garcia."

Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers. She had certainly had fantasies about this, but never with him. He knew he was risking a lot, but he needed to. For a moment she let herself succumb to the embrace. He thought that maybe his aggressive move had worked; however the moment she pulled away from his cheek was stinging from the strength of the slap she'd laid on him. He knew he'd deserved it and she was more than worth the it. If being gentle didn't work he'd bring out his "A" game.

"How…" her voice trailed off and she found herself embracing him again.

"Good thing my mama taught me not to hit a lady," he told her with a sly smile.

Her cheeks were bright red. "I just- Sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" he challenged.

"Cause I like this job a lot, and if you get yourself transferred than I need to get used to another new agent."

He rolled his eyes. "You know there are no rules against it."

"It still isn't a good idea."

"Even if you want to?" he asked.

She shook her head not able to look at that mischievous smile any longer. "Look can you start this thing up so we can go home?"

He hit another button and it chugged back to life. She was glad when it started again but she had to use him to steady herself as it moved again finally going toward the parking lot. She needed to go home, she needed to think, she needed to not think see him and she knew she had to sort herself out.

"Home, Garcia?" he asked grinning at her again with that same sly smile.

"Our respective homes, don't you have to get back to your Roxy?"

"I should, but just so you know she's my dog. What about your totally real Canadian boyfriend?" he queried.

She looked at the floor. "He was real but he couldn't deal with my job. Good riddens, I say."

"Can you at least be nice to me now?"

"Not yet or they'll know something's up."

"Okay, well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

The two of them got out of the elevator. He was surprised when she hugged him but glad they had made some progress. He knew it had been a risk but it was well worth it. The hug lasted a little longer than most and he hoped that was a good sign. After she let him go they each walked in opposite directions toward their cars. She hoped that this would mean the end of him jumping on the elevator with her although her mind did wonder about what else they could do in there. He meanwhile was just relieved that they had come to an agreement and he wouldn't need to walk on eggshells around her anymore. He didn't know if things would go further than the frenzied elevator kiss and he could live with that.

The End

Notes: Okay that was that, maybe this will become a paring for me to write, maybe it won't but this needed to be written. I hope you liked it! Let me know. Hearts and hugs all!


End file.
